


And the Law Is Just

by misura



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and justice and consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Law Is Just

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _a falling out we won't tip toe about_
> 
> post-third season finale

"What I did – " Jane starts, pausing for a moment as if he's expecting an interruption. "What I did was justice. That man – he deserved to die."

Cho makes a living solving crimes and putting away bad guys. He's not under any illusions about his job being about justice, even if that's a part of it, yes. Mostly, though, it's about catching people who've broken the law and making sure they get the punishment the law says they deserve.

You break the law, you're just another criminal.

"Maybe," he says, because he feels he owes Jane that much (but no more).


End file.
